


For Real

by HenceNothingRemains



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Because this fandom really only does their smut fast and dirty, Becoming a gentleman, But he's totally up for helping Jeremy sleep with Michael, First Kiss, For fuck's sake y'all, He's still an abusive asshole, Jeremy becomes The Gentleman™, M/M, Michael is an innocent bean not a sexy dom who wants to be called daddy, Playing video games, Taking Things Slow, Thanks SQUIP, We need more gentlemanly courtships, Wingman SQUIP, super smash bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenceNothingRemains/pseuds/HenceNothingRemains
Summary: Jeremy knows there's only one right way to pursue a relationship with Michael. The SQUIP is ready to help however he can.





	For Real

"I told you I'd take care of your problem, Jeremy." The SQUIP's voice was quiet in Jeremy's ears. Jeremy didn't like the way it sounded, and he felt even more uncomfortable due to what the computer was saying.

Jeremy tried to focus on the video game he was playing with Michael, but found himself growing hotter and hotter, and the space between the two boys felt smaller and smaller. Jeremy crossed his legs, his brow furrowing. Without any sort of warning, Jeremy had developed a fucking boner. In his best friend's basement.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy whispered to his SQUIP, confused by his sudden arousal.

"Jeremy? Did you say something?" Michael asked, confused.

"No!" Jeremy said quickly, keeping his eyes on the screen where he was supposed to be playing Smash Bros.

"I'm increasing the blood flow to your sexual organs." The SQUIP said to Jeremy in a matter-of-fact tone.

 _Why would you do that? What the fuck?_ Jeremy thought, remembering the SQUIP could hear them just as well. It had only been a few days since he'd gotten his SQUIP, and there was still so much to learn. _You're supposed to help me, not give me an erection in front of my best friend!_

"Jeremy, let's be honest with each other. I can read your thoughts, for God's sake." The SQUIP said smugly 

_What is that supposed to mean?_

"You were destined to get an erection and some point today, and better get it over with here where there's someone else around then for me to have to stop you from masturbating again. I'm sure Michael won't mind, Jeremy. I've been running calculations, and there's a 97.34% chance that he'll do whatever you ask him to."

Jeremy's thoughts swirled around him, collecting with one central theme: Michael. His best friend, Michael Mell, whose thigh was lightly resting against his and whose elbow would sometimes brush against Jeremy's side. His best friend, Michael Mell, who was his best friend in the whole world and nothing more. His best friend, Michael Mell, who the SQUIP had possibly just suggested Jeremy take advantage of for sexual pleasure.

"Um... Jeremy? You haven't moved your character in, like, thirty seconds."

Snapping out of his mental fog, Jeremy resumed playing the game. But he couldn't ignore his erection for much longer.

"Hey, Michael, I'm going to the bathroom--"

"No, you're not." Jeremy's SQUIP cut him off. "Stay."

"I mean," Jeremy backtracked, "Nevermind, uh, I'll just... Let's finish this match?"

Michael paused for a moment in confusion before gathering a response. "Okay..." He chucked a little, his confusion audible.

"Jeremy, you must take control of the situation." The SQUIP commanded.

Though hesitant, Jeremy asked his SQUIP, _How?_

"Lean into him closely. Like you would when you're tired."

Jeremy did as he was told, and Michael didn't appear to mind.

_Like this?_

"Exactly like that. Excellent, Jeremy. Finish the match, now. You don't want to move _too_ fast."

_I still don't feel comfortable doing this. Michael is my friend, and--_

"Finish the match."

Michael ended up beating Jeremy. They'd made a bet to see who was better with the Wii Fit Instructor, and Jeremy was so surprised by Michael's expertise in the character's abilities that he almost forgot how horny he was. Almost.

"Perfect, Jeremy. Once you choose your next fighter, play with his hair." The SQUIP commanded  

_His hair?_

"Yes, I was being very clear."

_Huh. Okay..._

After he picked out his next character to play-- Kirby, of course-- Jeremy did as he was instructed. He tried his hardest to be casual about moving his hand away from the controller. Michael noticed, but Jeremy couldn't read the other boy's reaction.

"Compliment him." The SQUIP said.

"Michael, your hair is, like, really soft." Jeremy said in a sincere voice. He looked and Michael, whose smile had dissipated.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" Michael asked softly.

"Um, nothing?"

The SQUIP facepalmed.

"Uh, okay..." Michael responded, keeping his eyes locked on the TV screen. He selected Samus, and with the click of a button, the game switched to the stage selection screen.

"Jeremy, you need to make something happen before the next match starts."

_What? What do I do?_

The SQUIP grinned. "Bring his face closer to yours. Kiss him."

Jeremy drew in a breath. This was a moment that could have serious ramifications for their friendship. It was risky. He had to contemplate his choice. But, then, Jeremy's boner made the decision for him.

Placing a hand on Michael's cheek, Jeremy turned the other boy's eyes to meet his. Michael blinked once, and the world felt as if time itself had been suspended, before Jeremy pulled their lips together. Jeremy didn't have much experience, but Michael couldn't tell. Michael was still in complete shock, even after the kiss ended and Jeremy removed his lips. 

 _Oh my God, you fucking prick, Michael didn't--_ Jeremy began thinking upon the realization of what just went down.

"Wait for it, Jeremy." The SQUIP replied. 

A few moments of silence passed. Michael stared at Jeremy-- or, rather, Jeremy's lips. 

"For real?" Michael asked, trying not to get his hopes up. He'd been in a situation like this before with Jeremy-- Jeremy had gotten drunk, and was hitting on the designated driver, Michael. He knew that was just the alcohol talking, but Michael thought that, _maybe_ , this time it was real. 

Jeremy nodded in response, closing the distance again to kiss Michael. He tried to take control of the situation, as the SQUIP had urged him, but Jeremy realized that Michael was definitely the one taking the lead in their kiss. 

"You're doing terribly, Jeremy." The SQUIP said harshly, startling the boy out of the kiss.

"Jere, what's..." Michael looked concerned, and rightfully so. Jeremy realized how silly he must have appeared, getting scared by thin air and silence.

"'Let's go upstairs. I want to fuck you into your mattress, Michael.'" The SQUIP commanded Jeremy to reply.

"I'm not going to say that!" Jeremy shouted, before he could stop the words from coming out.

Michael stared at Jeremy like he was insane. Jeremy's eyes widened when he noticed this.

"Say what, Jere?" Michael asked, worried.

"Say it."

_No._

"Say it, Jeremy."

_I can't. I can't say that to Michael._

"Why not? You are sexually attracted to him."

"Jeremy, are you... is this a joke..?"

"Say it."

_You can't just go and tell your best friend you want to fuck him the first time you kiss him._

"Answer me, please, Jere."

"Michael shows all signs that he wants you, too."

_But-- still!_

"Then, we have a new objective?"

_Huh?_

The room went totally silent. Jeremy was scarcely aware of the fact that Michael had backed off, staring at Jeremy like a wounded puppy.

"Don't say 'for real' if you don't mean it, Jeremy." Michael said quietly.

The SQUIP sighed, frowning down at Jeremy.

"Confirm mission update: Bed Michael like a gentleman."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. The wording was robotic, fittingly, but it was exactly what Jeremy had meant to tell the SQUIP. He was, in fact, good at listening.

_Confirm._

"Now, tell Michael you want to take things slow. And, for the love of god, please try to forget your erection before I have to shock it out of you."

 


End file.
